Girl Talk
by philogos
Summary: Which of their fellow Titans do Starfire and Raven relly like?
1. The Meaning of Life

**Chapter 1. The Meaning of Life**

"Do you... ever worry about things?" Starfire took the straw in her Diet Pepsi and stirred the ice cubes around distractedly.

"Yes. No. What sort of things do you mean?" Raven looked at her friend quizzically.

"Oh, just things. What will happen afterwards, for example."

"Afterwards?"

"Yes. I mean, I can't imagine being a Teen Titan when I'm forty five." Starfire looked leaned back in her chair.

"By definition."

"No. I do not mean that. A middle aged super hero seems something of a contradiction. It would appear necessary that life contain more than combat each day."

"Like?" Raven gazed impassively at the orange Tamaranian.

"Have you ever, for example, thought that you might wish to have a family?"


	2. What Raven Wants

**Chapter 2. What Raven Wants**

"A family?" Raven looked at Starfire in surprise. "No. Certainly not."

"You would not wish to be surrounded by your own children?" Starfire did not meet her companion's eyes.

"My experience of families is not good." It was Raven's turn to look down at the table. "I will be a career woman. I see myself learning ever more control so that I may bring peace to the world. Perhaps I will become a nun."

"Do you not believe in romance then?" Star looked concerned.

"Emotions are very dangerous. And, in any case, romance seems highly impractical."

"As you said, yourself, by definition romance is not practical."

"True in general." Raven smiled wryly. "But for us, it seems impossible. Where would one find a suitable partner?"

"Do I infer that you do not consider our male companions to be appropriate material?"


	3. Why not Cy?

**Chapter 3: Why not Cy?**

"You could never have a relationship with another of the Titans." Raven shook her head emphatically.

"Why not?" Starfire was perplexed. "Cyborg, for example, is a caring and considerate individual beneath his forbidding exterior."

"Yes. He is a true friend." Raven responded. "You were referring specifically to Romance, though, and I fear that he is like an ancient knight in more than his metal skin."

"Precisely so." The Tamaranian looked up as a waitress walked by the booth. "He is chivalrous and idealistic. I would have thought that he might be suitable."

"Yes, chivalrous. A real woman is not for him. He needs to place women on a pedestal and worship from afar. He will always be interested mainly in the next quest to rescue a damsel in distress. I do not think he would be interested in a relationship with a strong woman." Raven paused thoughtfully. "And you did imply that the context included children."

"Yes. I had forgotten that. Of course that would make a difference." Starfire sighed.


	4. Beastboy is Cute

**Chapter 4: Beastboy is cute...**

"Beastboy is somewhat cute." Starfire looked at Raven hopefully.

"Annoyingly so." Reven replied. "I could never take seriously a relationship with someone who regularly turns into puppies."

"You are correct. And he also has an unfortunate fondness for turning into spiders and stick insects."

"Another problem is that if he were to turn into a mouse you might accidentally injure him." Raven frowned.

"But, on the other hand." Starfire lowered her voice so that the kids at adjoining tables could not overhear. "Have you never thought that he might turn into something really... strong?" She blushed, her orange features turning a delicate shade of purple.

"The ancient Gods used to do that sort of thing. And my father..." Raven paused as she searched for a suitable expression. "Well I have some odd half brothers and sisters. But no, thank you."

"I guess not, when you put it that way."


	5. And Robin?

**Chapter 5: And Robin?**

"You are extremely logical, dear Raven." Strarfire smiled at her friend. "But you cannot, surely, apply the same objections to Robin, our leader."

"No. You're right." Raven replied. "Robin is strong and serious yet remains charmingly human."

"And he is very good looking."

"And considerate. And he is loyal as well." Raven added.

"So perhaps the problem is that there is only one of Robin and there are two of us." Starfire looked at her friend.

"Well there may be another problem as well."

"You mean that he has no super powers? Surely his extreme agility and physical prowess would be sufficient to compensate for that." Star's face was animated.

"That's not what I had in mind." Raven looked around the room to make sure no one was listening. "Tell me, has he ever made a pass at you?"

"No." Starfire was emphatic. "He is always a complete gentleman."

"Exactly." Raven said. "Which makes me wonder if he is interested in girls."


	6. Dear, Dear!

**Chapter 6: Dear, Dear**.

Starfire looked round at the customers sitting at the other tables in the burger bar. They were what you might expect on a Thursday afternoon. Mostly kids from the local high school. A group of football players clustered round a pretty girl, some boys who looked like they had spent too much time watching The Fonz, some slightly older Preppy types.

"Raven," she said, "I do not think that the general public offer much prospect."

"Ugh." Was her dark companion's only reply.

"I see that you are right." Starfire looked glum. "Romance is not easy for us. Perhaps a glittering career or an arranged marriage to a Tamaranian prince is not so inferior a choice."

"Perhaps not." Raven replied, glancing at the bill and leaving some coins on the saucer. "But we must leave immediately, I detect an emergency in the making."

And taking her friend's hand, she led her out into the street.


End file.
